lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Flotilla (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Flaming Flotilla '''is a Venture: Bounty level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Area 1: Woodland On the Bounty, steer your ship over to the forest: you need to find wood and rebuild the stairway at the Jades' clubhouse. The first part of the quest has you fighting off Shooters. At the top of the screen is a counter showing how many more Shooters you need to destroy. While racking up fatalities, you get a multiplier, indicated beneath your character portrait. Use this multiplier to increase the value of studs you pick up for a short time. Once you have murdered enough, an invincible Ooze shows up. You will need to build a way out of this hole, so destroy anything that is still there, then build your exit. You will learn that in this story pack, you can always build multiple objects from one kit. In this case, build the right one first. It will allow you to get your first Mini Kit. Once up top, head to the left of the Ooze and kill a Shooter, pick up the sniper rifle, and shoot the target on the hanging net. This will free Clip, who will lead you through the level. Once Clip is free, he will locate some pieces for you to build a ladder. Master build, then climb through the booth at the bottom of the tree. Once up top, push the box off. Go to the destroyed rubble and build the right object, which is a ladder. Climb up now as Prisco, drink a strength elixir, and pull on the phones to get the battering ram ready. Destroy the ladder, and now build the left option. Jump to hang on the bars and climb up the wall. Once up top, you will get a Red Brick. With the Red Brick collected, head to the right side of the Ooze and use Prisco to pull the handles. Once pulled back, the Ooze will get killed, allowing you to progress. The next section is a cover based shooter. Pop your head out and take a shot, then duck again. You can move between a couple pieces of cover, although this is unnecessary since the Shooters will walk to you. You will also notice during this section a large token appears next to your character icon. If you get through the entire shooting section without dying, you will get a Golden Token, which gives you a giant Stud bonus. Immediately after the cover shooter section, you will regain control of your characters. If you have a psychokinetic character in game, look left and you will see a large hive hanging from the tree. Use telekinesis to wreck it, and you will obtain a Mini Kit. Once all the Shooters are killed, you will run up to a void monster. Simply shoot the red kegs at his feet to cause him to explode. Once killed, head all the way right and you will find some souls from the void. Clip will talk to them, and they will follow him. Lead Clip and the ghosts to the small booth you passed and go in. The Clip and the others will slowly follow and once they are up top, have everyone shove the giant crate off the ledge to destroy the Golem. Once it is killed, walk down to the ruin. Build the left most option, which is a large Bartizan. Climb in, and shoot the barrier that is blocking your friends. This will also free Starfier. Once your friends are up top with Clip, destroy the artillery. Now, build the next left choice, which is an elevator. Stand on the platform and one of the robots will automatically jump on the 1500 Megawatt Scarlet Rock Super Colliding Super Button, lifting you up to a Mini Kit. With that obtained, destroy the elevator then build the right option. Use Star to activate it, no puzzle or anything. Head up to the next area, wreck all the objects here. There is a Norpher access point here. Use one and solve the puzzle, and dive into the water to find a Mini Kit. On the far right, once you break the objects you can build a Rebel Banner. Grapple to it using the harpoon and you will commandeer a mech. March forward, shooting the gold arrows so you can continue. Continue killing the Shooters until you reach the bridge ladder. Blast the nets holding Gold Boulders, and once both are gone the bridge ladder will lower. Continue on and make sure to shoot at and destroy the other Void Mechanoids you come across. Eventually, you will come to an enclosed area. To obtain a Mini Kit, shoot all the Gold Boulders. After smashing those, jump out of the robot. Switch to Robert if you are not on him, and head to the bottom of the screen. You will find sailors here. Speak with them and they will follow you. Lead them just a step towards the 4 Grappling Hook targets. Get a grapple from the box and shoot them, then tear the piece off to reveal a Mini Kit. After obtaining that, head towards the bunker entrance. Build the kit on the left, and it will play a movie, which lures out the villains and ends this part of the level. In a cut scene, the heroes chop a few trees up and get the wood. Area 2: Jungle Hideout As Robyn, rebuild the stairs after crafting them into beams. In a cut scene, the Jacobs and Jades meet up, and it becomes night. Fight off a few monsters, and go to the plateau. A giant swarm of Wyvefleas covers the ground, so you will need to use Cyan's torch for the whole section, since his torch keeps the insects away. You will need to have gotten the acetone peroxide inside of the tree house's treasure chest at the start though. Use the bombs to blow up the silver container. Then switch to the torch, wade through the bedbugs and use the leftover parts to build a fan. Then take a minute to run around gathering studs. You will be able to achieve Rule Breaker even without coin multipliers. Now use the AP to explode the treasure chest on the raised platform on the left. The Void Emerald is inside. Now it is just a matter of getting to it. Switch back to the torch, return to the right, step on the fan and ride the air up onto the first in a series of goo blocks. Now you will need to jump from one blob to the next, all the way across to the gem on the left. If you miss any of them, you must return to the beginning and try again. Once you are bouncing on one of the slime blocks, you can hold the X button to continue bouncing and then extremely gradually use the left analog stick to move toward the edge. You always jump higher on every third bounce. So maneuver into the corner that is closest to the next block. Then, as you takes off into a high bounce, push harder on the stick to make the long jump to the next trampoline. It is hard at first, but you will get a feel for it with practice. As always, when you reach the crystal, the section ends. Area 3: Dump Fire In this next section, you end up in a burning garbage dump. Shocker. Drop down to the ground far below. To the left is a lever you can flip for studs/gold. Grab the propeller to the right and spin the left analog stick to use it to get to the high area. This section features levers that can reverse gravity. When the background of the level is blue, gravity is normal and when its pink it is reversed. The first of the levers is ahead (Note: The cauldron on the ceiling leads to the hidden trash compactor). Flip the lever and continue right on the ceiling. The elevator platform will get you up to the large, violet Tulip Monster. Stand clear of the bush and let it slam down on the ground. Spin attack it to stun it, then slice at its head to destroy it. Use the propeller beyond the shrub to reach an area with standard gravity below. The Cane Creature makes a row of golden ingots appear leading down to the checkpoint. The next series of platforms is very straightforward. Once you get to the Extinctions, wait until one appears and then follow it to the right, hopping over the pit. Slip past the first Ooze and pause between the two. A Meteor Medal is just out of reach here. To get it, simply pass the Ooze to the right, then turn around and wait for it to slam down. Hop onto the top of it and jump to the Medal fast. Use a long jump to be safe. After the midway flag, grab a Fire Steel and toss lava balls at the cubes. After this you will enter a top-down view. Make your way through this grabbing golden bars and stomping Heis. On the other side is a hard Ooze challenge. Jump through the first three Oozes fast, then pause in the safety of the cranny on the ceiling right where the gravity switches. From here you can better time your escape through the last of the Oozes. The circular gravity well around the star will lead you to a Mini Kit. Fall so you can grab the Void Emerald. Area 4: Hell Fort In the next section, the Bounty and Star Fighter Lambda are in a firefight with the Flaming Flotilla of the void. You are not involved, though :(. Follow the path over the wood ships. The shelled Iron Heis can be felled with a single jab by Cyan's pick. The Shooters you encounter cannot die, but attack them and they will collapse into a pile of bones, stunned. The best way to handle the witch is to run right up to her and perform an attack. Pummel her with crystals to freeze her in place if she is firing at you from far off. At the Ooze, cross to the left and then perform a double jump as Robyn to get on top of the Ooze. It will carry you up to the elusive Meteor Medal. Flip the switch to open the large doorway and enter the molten rock area. The spinning flame wands should not present trouble so long as you use the double jump to carefully land. At the top of the structure with the spinning flame wands is a potion you should definitely drink ahead of the boss fight. Carefully make your way to the cannon to challenge this level's boss. In a cut scene, Wyvern awakens. This flying menace has five ulcers on its long body. To pop these you will need to get in close and attack. Unfortunately, getting close to the enormous dragon is super risky. Run around the sphere ahead of the dragon and listen closely. When you hear a locomotive whistle, the monster is about to dive straight into the ground. When the dragon dives, back away for a moment, then move in to score hits on the various ulcers. You should be able to get two or three on the first dive. Watch for the head of the dragon to reappear. Avoid it by running around the area. You can destroy the golden pixels on the ground with or break the quartz for gold ingots if you need a health boost. After four hits, Wyvern will become enraged and move speedily. Chances are the remaining ulcer is near the dragon's face. This one is tricky to get, since you only have a small window of opportunity as the dragon dives into the ground or rises to get it. Nevertheless, if you listen closely for the steam engine whistle, dodge the dragon's dive and then turn around fast, you should be able to nail it. In a cut scene, Robert gets his diamond sword and impales Wyvern through the mouth, and everybody escapes as the fortress collapses. Differences From the Film * The Wyvefleas were found at day, and they killed Old Robert from the inside after going in his mouth. * Wyvern eventually went through a Portal to Hell and back in Bounty, and then eventually ended up in gigantic outhouse, where Robert shot a bunch of portals using Sleuth Portal (a Tommy Gun that shoots portals) at the walls on the privy, which Wyvern got entangled in. Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Bounty Category:Venture: Bounty Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Levels Category:Trigger Award Winners